new_world_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Neku Sakurada
Special Moves Neutral B – Pyrokinesis Neku hovers slightly off the ground clutching his headphones he closes his eyes and creates a burst of fire in front of him. Holding down the "B" button the flames will continue to appear in front of Neku if a player holds down "B" and moves the control stick left or right Neku can move the pillar of flames a short distance in either direction! This move does have a time limit for using it- and eventually it will stop working all together if used for too long and will need to recharge. Side B – Force Rounds Neku fires a ball of energy forward this move can be spammed though it deals little damage and no flinching. like most of Neku's Attacks if overused the attack will stop working and it will need to recharge. Up B - Vulcan Uppercut Neku will spring upward performing an uppercut if it connects this uppercut deals heavy vertical knock back-this however takes a lot out of Neku and he enters a helpless fall after performing it. Down B - Splish Splash Barrier A stream of water and a blue ring will form around Neku and Neku will heal himself 2% damage per second there is a "sweet spot" when Neku receives the 2% health where he will become invincible but otherwise can sustain damage in this state- receiving damage in this state will also reduce the Uses of the Splish Splash Barrier to 0 and it will enter Reboot status. Final Smash – Final Fusion Three "Light Pucks" swarm to Neku who holds his headphones. and in a burst of light he unleashes the Final Fusion Neku holds out his arm as the Skull from the player's pin appears and it glows white then blasts forward anyone hit by the skull will be marked with a white "X" a pillar of light will erupt from below that character dealing massive racking damage and slowly bring them into the air- when the pillar of light goes out they recive big vertical knock back. other players can become trapped in these pillars of light as well. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:The World Ends with You Category:Square Enix Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Young Adult Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Video Movesets Category:StevenStar Favorite Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk